


I'm Here

by FaeTeaCups



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Some Humor, please read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Shiro felt an anxiety in his chest.A pain that echoed in his heart.That wasn't soothed until he was finally..."I'm home."





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I love Adam. 
> 
> I really love Adam and I understand both his decision and Shiro's decision to end their relationship. I do hope to see an emotional reunion between the two. Seriously, I feel so much pain for both Adam and Shiro cause like. It's hard being in a relationship especially one with that much riding on it. So I can understand the mutual breakup. 
> 
> Here is a reunion I decided to make for them. Please note my writing might be a little shaky. It's been a while since I wrote so I'm very rusty. I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Hey! If you want to ask questions or talk about aus. You can do so here! 
> 
> Tumblr: FaeTeaCups  
> Twitter: FaeTeacups

No words can really describe how Shiro was feeling.

There was all kind of turbulent emotions that raged in his heart.

The closer they got to earth the more these feelings seem to grow. There was a point where he would lay awake at night holding a hand over his racing heart. Eyes stinging to let out tears and yet never allowing himself to actually shed them.

He needed to be strong for the team.

He needed to be there for his team.

But, even as he chanted this mantra into his mind he couldn’t push away the memories. The memories demanded to be heard, to be seen and remembered. Plaguing his mind until he felt like he was suffocating under the emotions it held.

A part of Shiro longed for those good memories to be a reality once again. Feeling the warm skin pressed against his back and the kind voice that whispered into his ears. Hearing the gentle laugh that was better than any music in the universe.

Feeling the soft hair that he loved to run his fingers through and looking into those beautiful eyes that showed so much love for him…

.. those eyes that looked at him with such hurt.

“Is everyone actually ready for this?” a voice asked. Snapping Shiro out of his thoughts as he looked up towards Hunk. A torn look on the man’s face as he stared at the ground.

The excitement they all held when they landed on earth was no more. Instead, the anxiety settled into their veins before spreading into their hearts with the cold vice like gripes. Even Lance had cringed when he looked towards the door.

“Everyone?” Allura questioned, confused at the reactions of her paladins.

“We’re… not the same people anymore...” Pidge whispered, curling against Matt who place a comforting arm around his sister.

The words were heavy on all of their shoulders. Shiro wanted to say something at this moment. Anything that would bring a smile onto the faces of his family and yet no words could come out. For the words, Pidge spoke rang true.

‘I wonder if he’ll even recognize me.’ Shiro thought, looking down at his new robotic hand before slowly reaching up to touch his pure white hair.

They were no longer the raven black that Adam would gush over.

But, did Shiro had any right for Adam to want him again?

“She’s right.” Lance whispered, staring down at his shaking hands.

“We can’t be the people that they remembered. We can’t even stay for very long.” He whispered, making Shiro want to cry at the heartbroken look Lance wore. Out of everyone on the team, Shiro desperately wanted Lance to be excited.

He wanted Lance to shout and dance with joy at meeting his family again. Shiro wanted to hear the many stories that would spill out of the other’s mouth as he told of his history. But, the Lance from the beginning of the journey was gone.

Worn away from all the battles he fought.

From all the blood… he had to spill.

‘No longer the people we used to be.’ Shiro thought, feeling a jolt of pain in his heart as he remembered that heartbroken and betrayed face. And yet, their was his own feelings of betrayal rooted deep in his heart.

He knew the feelings of both of them were mutual. Shiro wanted his dream so badly that he didn’t care about himself. He didn’t want to be defined by the disease that slowly consumed him and wanted to touch the stars one last time.

Now… he didn’t even know if he could tough the star that was most important too him.

“We’ve all asked so much from all of you and I’m a bit ashamed we continue to ask for more.” Coran started, standing forward as he looked at all the weary faces of the young adults he’s been caring from the side. A solemn look on his features as Allura stepped beside him with a grim expression on her features.

“This is the time Paladins to say the things you want to say the most. Just… just...” She whispered, her hand reaching out to gripe Coran’s.

The atmosphere of the room plummets at those words. Everyone in the room seemed to crumble a bit and Shiro almost wanted to shout at the two alteans. Shout at them that they would survive this war that no one would die.

Once again though the words would not come.

People on the team already died.

“Lance,” Keith whispered, bringing the other into his arms as the other began to shake. Fat tears rolling down the man’s face as he took comfort from the other. Krolia also coming in to help comfort the broken paladin while Allura looked away with heavy guilt.

Matt held Pidge a little tired as she let out a few muffled sobs and Hunk allowed Romelle to comfort him as he collapsed into the chair. Shiro looked down at the floor as his eyes burned and letting out a shaky breath.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Iverson.

Almost immediately everyone seemed to get up and shield Lance. All of the knowing how much the other treated their blue-eyed Paladin. Keith even giving the other a hard glare as he stepped into the room.

Shiro could see though that the other wouldn’t start anything. In fact, Iverson looked mournful at their reaction and at their war exhausted figures. Shiro realizes that Iverson can see a soldier who’s been through many wars.

He wouldn’t cause trouble.

‘If he does he’s done.’ Shiro mused, stepping in front of the team with Allura by his side.

“Shirogane, Princess Allura.” Iverson addressed, his voice respectful as he looked at the two.

“What can you tell us?” Allura asked, getting the other to nod as he looked at everyone in the room.

“Matt Holt, Katie Holt… your parents are waiting for you in waiting room B. There are officials waiting outside if you need to be guided.” Iverson informed, getting the siblings to take slow cautious steps to the door. Pidge gave one look at the team for strength before slipping through.

The door closing with a soft click.

Iverson then turned towards Hunk who looked up in surprise. Everyone noticed the small tremble in his hands that made everyone worried as he slowly stepped forward. Holding strong as Iverson gave him a respectful nod before turning a bit to allow the other to go.

“Your family is in waiting room C,” Iverson spoke.

“Thanks.” Hunk whispered, doing the same as Pidge by looking at everyone for strength before leaving.

When Iverson turned back and his eyes landed on Lance the formed black paladin couldn't help shield him from the site. Remembering vividly of all the stories on the cruel words Iverson would lash out on Lance and feeling rage at the other teacher.

Shiro knew that Iverson could tell that he was angry at him on Lance’s behalf. Iverson gave a curt nod as he addressed to Shiro. Shiro made a mental note to make the other man beg for forgiveness to their sharpshooter.

No one messes with his family and gets away from it.

“His family is waiting for him in the cafeteria due to the number of people,” Iverson informed, hearing a shaky gasp coming from the back of the room.

Shiro turned around to see Lance being escorted to the door by Keith and Krolia. The two whispering reassurances to the other as they headed towards the door. Shiro couldn’t help reaching out to touch Lance’s shoulder in reassurance.

Seeing those scared ocean blues look at him before he was out the door.

He prayed that the reunion would be well for him.

“Shirogane, your mother, and grandparents are still heading over here. They’ll arrive in two hours.” Iverson informed, making Shiro feel a little crestfallen. But, if he waited this long to see his family that he could wait just a few more hours.

“But, there is someone that wants to see you. They're in waiting room A.” Iverson added, before looking at the two alteans.

“My superiors would like to converse with you more on the battle plans. I can escort you to the meeting room.”

“Understood,” Allura whispered, walking towards Iverson with Coran and Romelle right behind her. The two placing a comforting hand on Shiro’s back before leaving him alone.

Shiro didn’t even have to ask who was it that was waiting for him.

“I didn’t think he would even want to see me,” Shiro whispered, his feet feeling heavy as he walked out of the door. An official waiting for him before escorting him to the room he would need to be. When they finally came to the door the man gave a salute before walking away.

Leaving Shiro alone to face the steel doors that were in front of him.

It was a little funny that he was able to face alien soldiers ready to kill him and yet facing the person behind the door completely terrified him. A billion things were running through his mind at the reaction the other would have as soon as he stepped through.

He wouldn’t know standing outside of the door like a scared child waiting for punishment. Mustering up the small courage that he had left Shiro pressed the panel and watched as the door opened. Revealing the small empty room that had a lone figure standing right in the middle.

Shiro felt tremors start in every part of his body as he looked at the achingly familiar man in front of him. His feet making their way forward as the door slid shut behind him. A hand of flesh and a hand of metal reaching out slightly in want as he looked at the equally broken man.

“Adam.” Shiro croaked, feeling hot tears spill from his eyes. His lips trembling as his vision blurred and he felt himself collapse to the floor. But, his hands still reached to the man that was his true star. The one that he wanted to reach the most and hold to his chest.

“Adam…” Shiro spoke, his breathing quickening as more fat tears rolled down his face. The other in front of him staring down at him with such shock, guilt and agony that is broke by Shiro. Snapping a small band that held him together as he grovels at the ground.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s me. Please, it’s me. I’m so sorry.” Shiro sobbed, snot and tears dribbling down at the floor. Desperate for the other to see him and recognize him. Desperate to let the other know that he was sorry for putting the other through any pain.

“Adam. Adam. Adam.” Shiro sobbed, crying and screaming his heart out.

Suddenly, two warm hands gripped the side of his face and pulling him up. His cheeks were red as liquid dribbled down his cheeks and onto the floor below. Looking into eyes that were also shedding tears as the smile beamed down at him.

Oh god, that smile.

How long has it been since he seen it?

“You’re just as beautiful as the day I’ve lost you,” Adam whispered, leaning down to press a kiss onto his forehead. Shiro screamed as he reached out and gripped the man to him. Clinging onto as much as he could as he screamed and sobbed into the man’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t enough to get you to stay.” Adam cried.

“No! No! Don’t apologize! You were always good enough! I was stupid!” Shiro sobbed, Adam, rocking them both as everything was ripped out of them for all to see.

“You weren’t stupid. Oh god, Takeshi, you were never stupid. You followed your dreams.” Adam whispered, smoothing his fingers over Shiro’s white hair.

“I should have considered your feelings.” Shiro whimpered, making Adam shake his head as he pressed another kiss to his cheek.

“I should have considered yours as well,” Adam stated, holding the other close as he could. Shiro couldn’t help himself and snuggled his way to the other’s warm chest. Pressing his ear as close to the other’s chest as he could.

Bump… Bump… Bump… Bump… Bump…

“I’m here… oh god, I’m here. I’m here.” Shiro croaked, the realization that he was finally on earth. That he wasn’t in the arena anymore, that he wasn’t in space anymore and that he wasn’t… dead. He was finally on earth.

“You’re home Takeshi. You’re home.” Adam whispered, making Shiro’s eyes widen before he gave a small little nod.

“I’m home.” Takeshi croaked.

It was hours that Shiro clung onto Adam. Crying, sobbing and screaming a little more as he roamed his hands all over the other man. Committing everything to memory and speaking in gibberish when his voice could no longer support words.

His mother and grandmother found him like that. The two rushing to his side and placing their hand on him. Speaking to him in a language that was so distant and warm to him that he soaked up everything. Being showered with hug and kisses along with words of safety.

By the end of it, he was a puffy-eyed mess.

It was another few hours more for any actual talking to be done. Shiro clinging to his mother and Adam while his grandmother made them some of her tea. A tea that tasted like liquid gold when he had enough strength to finally let everyone go in order to drink.

“… You have to go again don’t you.” His mother stated, staring down at her tea with a small grimace.

“Yes… as soon as the ship is done… we have to leave. The empire won’t stop unless we do something.” Shiro whispered, not daring up to look at his mother or grandmother. Not daring to look at Adam as he felt him stiffen beside him.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Shirogane. I’ll make sure Shiro comes back in one piece.”

“What?” Shiro wheezed, whipping up to look at Adam giving him a scolding glare.

“Takeshi, do you think I would let you go after losing you? We got a lot of catching up to do and maybe some couples counseling. But, I’m not losing you again… I can’t.” Adam informed, giving the other a grin as he placed his hand over Shiro’s.

“And believe me we’re going to do a lot of talking. We both said many things to each other that we have to work though… also I think this.” Adam stated, touching the robotic arm before reaching up to the other’s hair. “And this needs a lot of explaining.” Adam finished.

“No, the Empire… they’ll...” Shiro started, before yelping when he felt a hard smack on his head. Staring up in surprise at his grandmother that held her slipper.

“Listen to make Takeshi. Your eyes show that you’ve seen war and death. Your grandfather had much the same look when he was young.” His grandmother informed, wiggling the slipped in front of him before the old woman gave an exasperated sigh.

“You’ll need all the help you can get Takeshi.” She whispered, reaching out to touch his metal hand. Her hand looked so small compared his own and Shiro was at first terrified he would crush her.

“We’re so proud of you Takeshi.” His mother spoke, kissing his forehead while Adam gave a small nod.

“Dr. Holt told us most things. Some of the things you been through and how you’ve to lead your team. To think my son a warrior in the stars.” She whispered before she pulled him in close.

“But, Adam is right, you need to work on your communication skills. I hope that this hasn’t effect Keith at all.”

“…….”

“…. Damn it, Takeshi.” Adam groaned, pressing his face into his hands.

Shiro couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that spilled from his mouth. The joyous sound filling the room and making everyone smile. Adam joining along with him before the two woman finally allowed the contagious joke effect them.

For once, Shiro felt everything will be fine.

* * *

 

“You sure about this?”

“Hey, if you can fight a ten-thousand-year-old alien war. Then so can I! Besides, I’m the logical one.”

“True.” Shiro chuckled, getting an elbow to the ribs from Adam as the two watched the team say their goodbyes to the majority of their families.

Hunk’s family was crushing Rax in a death hug while Shay shook the hands of the Hunk’s mother. The balmerans having come down to earth in order to join with the main ship to fight the final battle. Giving a chance for Hunk to show off Shay and finally ask the alien rock woman out.

Shiro chuckled when he saw Rax being thanked by everyone and getting the stern older brother to promise Hunk’s safety. Soon the family formed into a giant group hug that looked a little painful to Shiro, but it also looked warm.

Pidge didn’t have to say goodbye to her family. Both the Holt parents packing their bags to also join the fight. Mrs. Holt refusing to be left behind again and stomped her way into the ship no matter the cries of her husband and children.

It was honestly hilarious to see Dr. Holt being dragged on the ground as he tried to prevent his wife from coming.

Lance’s family was acting much the same as Hunk’s. Everyone crying as they begged Keith and Krolia to take care of Lance. Along with begging the two to come home safe with Lance as they all group hug. The two Koganes looking a little uncomfortable, but happy with the family that so readily accepted them into their own.

Shiro had already said goodbye to his mother and grandmother. The two waiting to watch them launch as his grandmother was in a frail condition and couldn’t be moved around much. But, the two charms the two strong woman made for him dangled on his hip.

One saying ‘Safe Return’ and the other ‘Safe Journey’.

“What are you feeling?” Adam asked, looking at Shiro curiously as the man looked at the scene fondly.

“Nothing important.” Shiro hummed, laughing when he felt a small pinch to his hip.

“Takeshi, what did Coran say?”

  
“To be more honest and open?”

“Yes, now, what are you feeling?” Adam asked, watching as Shiro gave a long drawn out sigh before he turned towards him. Staring into the face of the man that he’s fallen so much in love with over and over again.

Shiro never stopped loving Adam.

Just like how he found out that Adam never stopped loving him.

“I love you,” Shiro said, his voice filled with such love and devotion that it made Adam tear up already.

“I love you too,” Adam replied back, the two staring at each other for so long that the few onlookers finally got sick of it.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF QUIZNAK JUST KISS ALREADY!” Pidge screamed, making two of the men startle at the loud shout causing their foreheads to mash together.

Shiro laughed out loud along with Adam as the two hanged onto each other. Listening to Pidge’s father scolding for Pidge in ruining the romantic atmosphere while her mother agreed whole hardheartedly on Pidge’s statement.

“Shall we give them a show?” Adam purred, twirling Shiro into his arms before leaning him down. Making Shiro turn a tomato red before a pair of lips met his own. Breaking everyone out in cheers as they watched the two passionately kiss.

Shiro made a promise in his heart that they would all make it back.

Back alive in order to live out the life after the war.

He knew he would be able to do it as long as the man he loved was by his side.


End file.
